


Love Comes in Many Forms

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt from the lovely myqueengina (sorry it took so long!):</p><p>"I have another prompt that is snow/regina brotp (with a dash of swan queen of course) where someone is being mean to snow like insulting her and regina constantly tells them to stop and shut up but then the person hits/shoves snow and that’s the last straw and regina beats the crap out of them :-)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Comes in Many Forms

“God, she’s the worst,” Maleficent mutters under her breath. Luckily, Mary Margaret doesn’t hear her, just continues bustling around the office.

“Come again, Mal?” Regina whispers, raising one eyebrow. While Mary Margaret’s back is turned, Mal leans forward conspiratorially.

“I mean, listen to her voice. How does her boy even get to sleep at night? They must play lullabies on tape, or something,” she snickers.

“Shut up,” Regina says sternly, rolling her eyes.

“No, really! How did she not scare away all those woodland creatures?” Mal laughs, as if Regina is in on the joke. She glances over at her mother-in-law (which is a strange new role for all of them, but Regina and Emma had happily married over a month ago).

“No, really, Mal, shut up,” Regina repeats. Maleficent just sits back, sipping her coffee.

 

A week later, and they’re sitting in the diner together, Mary Margaret, Regina, Emma, David, and Maleficent, when Mary Margaret drops her cup.

“Oopsie!” she says. Ruby bends over to get the shards of the mug, assuring her best friend that it’s fine, while Mal scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“ _Oopsie_ ,” she mimics in a falsetto voice, under her breath. David glares, but Snow is too preoccupied to hear it.

“Shut the hell up, Mal,” Regina sighs. Emma smiles into her coffee mug.

 

Three weeks later, and Mal and Regina are walking through the park. Mal had been having trouble relating to Lily, and was commiserating (mostly just complaining and whining) with Regina. They rounded a corner on the path and nearly ran into Neal Nolan. He’s two now, and quite a handful. Regina is frequently called when he runs away from Snow or David, and they can’t find him (what an ironic twist for the couple who will _always find each other_ ).

“Gina!” he cries, holding out his arms so that she would pick him up. She does, and Snow comes up from the path running, and panting.

“Neal, you gotta stop running away from Mama,” she pants.

“Gina,” he repeats happily, as if this makes it all okay. Regina just rolls her eyes, handing him back off. He whines, but Snow hitches him higher on her hip and waves as she walks away.

“God, no wonder she put her first kid in a wardrobe. The charming idiots can’t handle their own kids!” Mal snorts.

“Don’t say that,” Regina warns her.

“I mean, what kind of parent of two can’t even control a toddler?” she continues.

“I couldn’t always handle Henry,” Regina admits. “And, need I remind you that you didn’t raise your own child? You are in no real position to judge here, dear,” Regina says snarkily.

“Because of those two fools,” she sneers. “I can’t decide who’s dumber: Snow, or her husband.”

“Let it go, Mal,” Regina sighs. Thankfully, she does.

 

Two weeks after that, Mal is helping Regina in the kitchen while Mary Margaret tutors Henry in the dining room.

“Good thing she teaches elementary school,” Mal snickers. Regina rolls her eyes, not responding. “Her pea brain couldn’t handle anything more complicated than 10 times 10.”

“Really, Maleficent, stop this,” Regina sighs.

 

Another two weeks later now, and they’re dealing with (yet another) magical creature run amok. The hell-dog (no, really, it’s a giant black dog made of shadow and fangs, and death running around attacking people) was currently somewhere in the woods, and the remnants of Robin Hood’s merry men were out trying (and failing) to track the beast.

“Well, maybe we could lure it somewhere,” Mary Margaret suggests. Their current plan was to get it near Mal while she was in dragon form, and Mal could then take care of the monster.

“With what? A giant shadowy doggy treat?” Mal snorts.

“Mal,” Regina warns quietly.

“Don’t be stupid, Snow. Or maybe, we could lure the hell beast with you!”

“Maleficent,” Regina growls, standing, clenching her fists.

“Well, I just thought…” Mary Margaret trails off. Regina has to admit that it wasn’t the best idea possible, but not worse than some of the drivel she’d heard from the Charming clan.

“Wow, what a novel idea, Snow! You _thought_? You used that pretty little brain of yours? I thought, since you were dropped on your head as a baby, that it shriveled up and died from disuse,” Maleficent snorts.

“Enough,” Regina snaps. Her fists, already balled, swing out, making connection with Maleficent’s jaw. Maleficent lets her jaw drop, rubbing it lightly, glaring at Regina. Her eyes glow yellow, as if she were about to transform, but then she swings out, punching Regina’s jaw. Regina takes a step back, feeling the fury light up her palms, and she knows fireballs have sprouted.

“Regina!” Mary Margaret’s voice snaps her out of that haze, and the fireballs disappear.

“I’ve told you time, and time again. Stop. Insulting. Mary Margaret,” Regina growls lowly. Maleficent sucks on her teeth angrily.

“I’m sorry, Snow. I just thought… since Regina couldn’t do it anymore… she wouldn’t mind if I did,” Maleficent says slowly.

“Let’s just… get rid of this hell beast,” Mary Margaret nods.

 

Later that night, after the hell beast is gone, Regina and Emma are sitting on the couch, discussing the events of the day over drinks.

“My mom told me what you did,” Emma says, smiling into her wine glass.

“Oh?” Regina asks. She had long since healed the bruise on her jaw, but rubbed the spot anyways out of remembered pain.

“You can pretend all you like, but I know you love my mom,” Emma teases.

“I love _you_ ,” Regina says with a small smile, tracing a pattern on Emma’s leg, “not your mother.”

“Love comes in many forms, Madame Mayor,” Emma replies.

“I tried to kill her. I put her… under a sleeping curse. I cursed an entire _kingdom_ just to ensure her unhappiness. I do not _love_ her,” Regina scoffs.

“That was a long time ago, babe.” Emma giggles at Regina’s frown. _I am not a pig in a children’s movie_ , she always sighed. “You love my mom.”

“I do _not_ love Snow White.”

“You love my mother.”

“No, I do not.”

“You do. You love your mother-in-law.”

“I cursed an entire kingdom just to spite her.”

“And now you love her.”

“I poisoned her.”

“She survived, and now you love her.”

“Shut up, Swan,” Regina mumbles, trying to muffle Emma’s arguments with a kiss.

“Swan- _Mills_ ,” Emma corrects her. “And I am all for burying things with sex, but I am also all for being right.”

“Fine. I might… tolerate… your mother,” Regina admits.

“You love her,” Emma teases, pulling away. Regina pouts.

“Fine, I love her. In a weird, friendly, mother-in-law kind of way.”

“I knew it,” Emma laughs.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Regina sighs, but she smiles into her wine glass. After all this time, she does love Snow White. Who would’ve thought?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always looking for prompts! If you like this, check out my other stuff, send me a prompt, do whatever! But most importantly, REVIEWS. I love reviews!


End file.
